


Denouement

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky in a bad mood, Becoming more, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends helping Friends in weird ways, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Stuck together (Literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Becky cleared her throat, took the best approximation of an American accent she could and began to recite from memory.Dear Charlotte and Becky,Please don't hurt me. Remember- I have an Uso to feed.This needed to be done.I have made arrangements to have both locked in this cottage for the next 36 hours. All of your needs will be met and the locks will automatically open if a fire happened.You need to figure out EXACTLY what you are and where you stand. Meals will be delivered to the back porch at 6, 12 and 6. Snacks are in the house.Love,Naomi





	Denouement

**_Denouement- (N) The Resolution of a mystery_ **

Charlotte had a unique problem. Most times, problems had an _obvious_ solution, but not this time. Charlotte was _baffled_. 

"Can I kill her?" Becky asked, her voice breaking through. 

Charlotte paused, deciding it best to pause in her pacing. The room was only so big, especially considering they were stuck in the house for the time being. 

"She means well?" Charlotte offered the only explanation she could think of. "It's _Naomi_. That woman doesn't have an evil bone in her body." 

Becky cleared her throat, took the best approximation of an American accent she could and began to recite from memory. 

_Dear Charlotte and Becky,_

_Please don't hurt me. Remember- I have an Uso to feed._

_This needed to be done._

_I have made arrangements to have both locked in this cottage for the next 36 hours. All of your needs will be met and the locks will automatically open if a fire happened._

_You need to figure out EXACTLY what you are and where you stand. Meals will be delivered to the back porch at 6, 12 and 6. Snacks are in the house._

_Love,_

_Naomi_

"You've memorized it?" Charlotte raised a perfectly done eyebrow. 

"What else is there to do?" Becky threw her arms up. She exhaled, trying to hide her annoyance. "We could go back to trying to find an escape. Maybe one of the big windows?" 

"Nope. Only open 4 inches. Might as well make the best of it." Charlotte decided it best to follow her own advice. She settled on a rattan sofa opposite of the sofa Becky sat on. 

"Do you think we have a problem?" Becky asked, leaning back on the couch. 

Charlotte took a second to ponder this. _Problem_ didn't seem like the right word. Maybe _confused_ was more like it? 

They loved each other. There was no denying this fact. Yet, they couldn't seem to figure out what this love meant. 

Every time they came remotely close, something happened. Whatever it was either caused them to fight or get so busy that they forgot to solve the original problem. 

Charlotte _hated_ to admit it but it would appear she needed to admit Naomi might have had the right idea. 

"Bex, we've known for _years_ but we've _never_ been able to figure it out. We both know there's more to this than meets the eye." She exhaled, doing her best to read Becky. "So, while I'm not happy to be stuck here..." Her voice drifted off as she tried to figure out the best way to speak her mind while avoiding the wrath of Becky. "I _do_ think this will help us figure it all out." She squeaked as a pillow hit her in the chest. "What was that for?" 

"I am feeling _quite_ contrary." Becky crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "This is the _last_ place I want to be and you're the _last_ person I want to be stuck with." She exhaled, staring at the floor. "Okay, maybe that was harsh. I'm happy you're here- just not happy I can't leave." 

Charlotte got that. 

"At least she loves us enough to try to fix it?" Charlotte struggled to find the bright side of the odd situation. 

"Char, I'm going to take a nap." Becky rose to her feet, cursing and mumbling as she stomped towards the bedroom. 

Charlotte sighed, bringing her feet to the sofa and tucking them under her legs. 

They'd been stuck together for a grand total of 3 hours. 

_Only 33 hours to go._ Charlotte lamented.  
\---  
Charlotte picked at the vegan stir fry, wondering if the kitchen had soy sauce, salt or _anything_ to make the meal taste better. 

Her attention stayed fixed on Becky's shut door. It had been _hours_ since she'd been out. She didn't know if she should knock, letting Becky know their evening meal had arrived. Maybe Becky would enjoy it better if it were hot? 

Charlotte set the white china plate aside. She and Becky weren't exactly speaking but she deserved a hot meal. 

"Bex?" Charlotte gave the door a nervous tap. After a second, she knocked louder. "Becky?" 

"What?" Becky called, sounding sleepy. The door still stayed shut. 

"Letting you know food's here. Vegan stir fry? I'm not a fan but you might like it better if it's hot." Charlotte felt quite stupid as she talked to the polished teak door. 

After a moment, the door flung outward, almost knocking Charlotte into a wall. "Easy now!" 

"Sorry, Char. Ready to eat and go back to sleep." Becky sighed, scrubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"It's okay. Not sure if you'll like dinner but I figured you'd at least want to eat." Charlotte hoped she didn't look as wounded as she felt.

She couldn't imagine her world without her pain-in-the-ass best friend. Becky made it all interesting. On the downside, an annoyed Becky was _insufferable_. 

Times like now just proved this. 

Becky ate her vegan stir-fry in silence. With every bite, she looked _miserable_. 

Charlotte found it hard _not_ to take it personally. 

"Sorry, Char. _Not happy_." Becky shook her head, scraping leftover food into the trash bin. "Did Nae send dessert?" 

"Fruit salad with poppy seed dressing," Charlotte said with a shrug. "It's edible."   
\---  
Charlotte couldn't sleep. Her head was _full_ of thoughts as she tried her best to rest. 

At that particular moment, life drove her crazy. 

Becky remained silent, locked in her room. Based on the glowing numbers of Naomi's Countdown timer, they still had 26 hours together. 

Charlotte hoped she could make it _without_ murdering her bestie. For one thing, she looked _terrible_ in orange. For another, if she killed Becky, she _wouldn't_ have a best friend. 

_Why_ did life have to be so complicated? 

The soft tap of Becky's footsteps echoed through the hall. Charlotte's ears perked up as the steps stopped in front of her door. 

"Char?" Becky called, giving a soft knock. "You up?" 

Charlotte sat, clicking the bedside lamp on. 

"Come on." Her eyes burned with exhaustion but she couldn't sleep. Maybe inviting Becky in would help. 

"Can I sleep with you?" Becky mumbled, dragging her pink comforter in. "Just as _friends_ and _literal_ sleep." 

Charlotte scooted over, patting the empty side of the bed. "Get in, Bex." 

Becky plopped next to her. "Sorry, Char. I've been terrible to you." 

"Bex, no need to apologize," Charlotte murmured, groping blindly for Becky's hand. "It's an _annoying_ situation." She twined their fingers together. "We'll be out of here before we know it." Charlotte exhaled, craning her neck to see what Becky was up to. It took her a second to see Becky sound asleep. "Love you, Bexacellent One."   
\---  
Charlotte woke up to find Becky's head tucked under her chin. She inhaled, taking in the sweet scent of Becky's mango shampoo. 

_A girl could get used to this._ Charlotte thought, tightening her grip on Becky. _Just the two of us, enjoying life together._

It startled her a little to realize how much she wanted that. 

Becky snored, blissful in sleep and ignorant of the thoughts running rampant through Charlotte's head. 

At one time, Charlotte imagined spending _forever_ with Becky. She couldn't imagine a life without her friend. 

She loved Becky. 

_She loved Becky._

The realization of this startled her. She'd _always_ suspected she loved Becky, but it had never been a clear realization. 

Until that very moment. 

_Bex, by the end of this, you will be mine._ Charlotte thought. 

Becky stirred but stayed asleep. This relieved Charlotte. There was just something new and warm about it all. 

"Sweet dreams, Bex," Charlotte whispered, falling back to sleep. 

Charlotte woke up again to find herself alone in the king-sized bed. Panic set in as she paused to contemplate last night. Had she only _dreamt_ Becky came in because she couldn't sleep? 

She closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to calm her breathing. As she inhaled and exhaled, the scent of Becky's flowery body spray came into focus. 

"Char?" Becky's voice entered the space. She heard a tray of something clatter as Becky rushed over to her. She eased herself onto the bed, pulling Charlotte into her arms. "Hush." 

Charlotte's breathing sped up again. She could feel the hot tears starting to run down her face. She felt Becky thread her fingers through her hair, and begin to card. She cradled Charlotte closer, her grip tightening as Charlotte began to tremble. 

"Char, you're okay. I _promise_ you'll be okay." Becky's soft coos began to penetrate Charlotte's agitated fog. "Just listen to the sound of my voice." 

Charlotte zoned into the sound of her best friend's voice. Just as she thought it would _never_ end, everything managed to just _ease_. 

"That's my girl," Becky whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Charlotte's forehead. "Welcome back." 

"Hey," Charlotte murmured, staring up at Becky. "Sorry, I woke up. You were gone, and I thought I dreamt everything." 

She didn't want to say _too_ much. The last thing she wanted was to upset Becky by admitting how it freaked her out to wake up alone. 

"Oh Sweet Girl, you're _fine_. Breakfast came so I attempted to be nice. I've been a bloody bitch lately. _Not_ mad at you." Becky rested her cheek on the top of Charlotte's head. " _None_ of this was what I wanted. I mean- getting locked in a house with _anyone_ sucks, but at least, I'm stuck with you." She sucked in a breath as she continued. "I will _never_ leave you." 

Charlotte chewed on her lower lip as she stared at Becky. 

_Rebecca, hope you know I will hold you to that._   
\---  
Charlotte huffed, staring outside the window. It was a beautiful day, and here she was- locked away. 

A quick glance to _The Countdown Clock_ told her they had another 12 hours together. They were _no_ closer to a solution. 

Could she go through life with Becky as _just_ a friend? If it came to that, she supposed she wouldn't have a choice. 

She wouldn't want a life without Becky. 

"Life is here." Becky wandered in. "Guess Naomi took pity on you." She laughed. "Quinoa stuffed peppers." 

"You and your veganism," Charlotte teased, wrinkling her nose. "The fact I'm willing to eat this should tell you how much I love you." 

"What?" Becky shot Charlotte a perplexed look. 

"I _don't_ like vegan food so the fact I'm _willingly_ eating it speaks volumes." Charlotte still didn't understand why Becky had _that_ look. "What?" 

"You said _you loved me_." Becky still stared enamored by her best friend. 

"I do all the time?" Charlotte didn't understand what the issue was. 

"Yeah but I don't remember it sounding like _that_." Becky gave a casual shrug. "Did you mean it?" 

Charlotte paused, contemplating an answer. While she wasn't sure what Becky heard different, Charlotte only spoke the truth. 

_She loved Becky._

_Charlotte loved Becky._

"I mean- _one_ of us should be honest," Charlotte teased, silently loving the way Becky wrinkled her nose at the perceived insult. "Though, it could just be a simple case of cabin fever." 

"Nope." Becky spun over to where Charlotte sat. She moved Charlotte's head from side to side. "Complexion is good." She rested the back of her hand on Charlotte's forehead. "Temperature _seems_ normal." Then, she cupped Charlotte's face in her hands. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Charlotte's in a gentle kiss. After a second, she pulled back, giving Charlotte a devilish grin. "And I don't seem to have caught cabin fever." 

Charlotte's eyes widened, as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She could taste Becky's Strawberry-Kiwi lipgloss warm and sticky on her lip, telling her she _hadn't_ dreamt that.

"You just kissed me," Charlotte stammered. " _You just kissed me_." 

"I know." Becky's smirk grew worried and scrunched. "Did I misread something?" 

"Not at all!" Charlotte squeaked, jumping up to pull her best friend into a tight hug. "I just _never_ thought you'd make the first move." She hugged Becky so tightly that her friend squeaked. "Sorry!" 

Becky twined her fingers with Charlotte's as her gaze drifted toward a bedroom. "We still have 12 hours together. Wanna make the most of it?" 

To her surprise, Charlotte grinned and nodded.  
\---  
"Girls, I _know_ you both probably want to kill me but I did what I had to." Naomi shot an anxious stare towards the nearest exit. 

Charlotte _knew_ her friend contemplated how long it would take to run _should_ it come to that. 

"No." Becky held up their twined hands. "We want to thank you." 

Naomi's jaw dropped. It seemed evident she hadn't expected her little plan to work. The last thing she expected was a thank you.   
"What?" 

Charlotte gave Becky a conspiratorial grin. "We _wanted_ to kill you but it worked out."She gave Naomi a grateful smirk. "Thank you." 

Naomi squeaked as they rushed her into a group hug. "Sorry." She hugged both of them, laughing. 

"You should be more apologetic for the food." Charlotte wrinkled her nose, remembering the days of bland vegan food. "I don't know _where_ you found that chef but I have _one_ word for them: _salt_."

"Be nice!" Becky scolded, smacking Charlotte's arm. "Private vegan chefs _cannot_ be cheap." 

"Sorry, Nae." Charlotte smirked. 

As Becky squeezed Charlotte's hand for a single beat, a feeling of pure contentment worked over her. 

She didn't think life got any better than this. 

-Fin-


End file.
